Watching Money.../Chapter 40
Jimmy, Beebee and Zain are walking through a large, partially destroyed office building. Jimmy: Juwon! Where are you? We need you to... Zain: Why are we looking for Juwon? He'll just beat us up as soon as we find him. Jimmy: ...stay right where you are! Juwon appears behind them. Beebee: I have a sneaking suspicion that... Beebee turns around, and taps Jimmy on the shoulder. Jimmy: RUN! The three run down a large hallway, and stop in a room with a large window wall. Zain: Is he still behind us? They stop, and turn around to look for Juwon. Beebee: I don't think so. They turn back, and see Juwon in front of them. Juwon: Oh my friends. My dear friends. Why are you so scared? The three look around, Beebee picks up a staple gun off a flipped table, Jimmy grabs a large pipe found on the ground, and Zain pulls out a knife. Juwon: You have nothing to fear... The three lunge at Juwon. Juwon: ...but fear itself. Juwon is hit in the head by Jimmy, and staples are shot, and fired through the air. Zain: C'mon! Zain attempts to stab Juwon, but is brutally stopped. More staples are fired at him, and Jimmy continually hits him. Juwon: This is getting old. A dark pulse surrounds Juwon's hand, and fires a laser at the three. Jimmy crashes into the window, and falls through it. He descends to the ground. Zain and Beebee look out. Beebee: JIMMY! Juwon: Don't worry. He's okay. You may not be so lucky. Another laser is fired at the two, and they crash through a wall. They lay unconscience in another room. Juwon: We're done. Juwon pulls out his photo, and crosses out Jimmy, Beebee and Zain. He smiles, and puts it away. ???: Stop right there, Juwon! Juwon turns around, and sees Alexa in a mech suit. Alexa: This suit is immune to your dark powers. He shoots a laser at her, but it is just absorbed into a jewel in her chest. Juwon: Hand-to-hand? Alexa smiles, and fires his dark laser back at him. He crashes into a wall. Juwon: So be it. Juwon unleashes many dark blasts at Alexa, all of which are absorbed. Beebee and Zain, in the next room, regain conscience and look at the battle from the next room. Beebee: I was not expecting that. Juwon's picture falls out of his pocket, and Zain grabs it. Zain: What's this all about. He flips it over, and sees writing on the back. Zain (mumbling): All of one who uses evil magic, fights the light. Beebee: One who uses evil magic, fights the light? Zain snaps his fingers. Zain: One who uses evil magic, fights the light! Juwon turns around, and the dark aura around him flies up into the air. Juwon lays down, and faints. The evil aura gains a face, and smiles dementedly at them. Alexa: I was not expecting that. Zain pulls out the photo again. Zain: One who uses light magic, fights the darkness! The aura gets a shocked expression, and flies away, and disappears. Beebee: What did you do? Zain: I switched around the saying on the back of the card. They look out the window, and all of their friends are seen cheering, looking up at them. Beebee: Maybe we should go see them. Alexa flies the two down using her suit. She then goes back up, and gets Juwon's fainted body. Summer: So, what now? Nicolas: Where are the AI? One AI appears in front of them, and looks a lot different than the other four. (AI): Welcome to darkness.